Heman and The Masters of The Universe 2002 S3
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. What happened between the second season of the show and the beginning of my fourth season? How did Adora become She-ra? All of these questions and more will be finally answered. Please R&R.
1. Episode 1

Welcome to Season 3 of He-man

Welcome to Season 3 of He-man. I'm working on this at the same time as the back-story of Veena, which I'm not going to post until after Season 3 is finished.

I've heard the stuff about what they had planned for this season. I plan to use of it, but the one thing that will happen is She-ra will be making her debut.

I don't He-man/She-ra or any other characters. They all belong to Mattel. Any OCs I add are mine.

This episode is short and really not fighting. I'm getting used to writing without Veena so please bear with me. Enjoy and please review.

Episode 1: Celebration

The kingdom of Eternia was celebrating. King Hiss and his Snake Men had been defeated. Of course Skeletor was still in Snake Mountain.

Prince Adam stood beside Cringer. He watched the people around him celebrating. All wanted to thank He-man, but none knew he was watching them.

Adam sighed. Hiding the secret was getting harder and harder. He wanted his friends and family to know he wasn't a coward, but the greatest hero.

Man-at-Arms walked up to the prince. "What's wrong, Adam?"

Adam glanced at his mentor. "I'm thinking about our friend."

Man-at-Arms nodded. "Lets go to my workshop."

Adam and Cringer followed Man-at-Arms away from the merriment.

Man-at-Arms sat on his work stool and faced the prince. Adam stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Adam, what is it?"

"I think it is too soon to be celebrating."

Man-at-Arms nodded. "I agree. I don't think King Hiss is dead."

"Not about him. Skeletor is still out there and then there is Hordak."

"HORDAK!? When…where did you hear that name?"

"The Sorceress. I fear someone will try to allow him to return here."

Man-at-Arms stood up. "I thought you told me Skeletor destroyed his sanctuary."

"He did, but I think someone wants him to come here."

"Evil-lyn."

"Just who I was thinking. We need to be careful."

"I'll warn the other Masters. Adam, relax a bit. Celebrate the defeat of King Hiss."

Adam sighed and nodded his head. Then he and Cringer left. Man-at-Arms returned to his stool. Things were a lot more complicated now.

Queen Marlena stood in the royal gardens. Others celebrated, but she was mourning. It was almost Adam's seventeenth birthday. Another year with out knowing. Another year of pretending. It was draining her. What kind of mother was she to allow her child to be taken?

Prince Adam spared against his best friend, Teela. After a few minutes, Adam was able to knock her off her feet and win the match.

He glanced over at his father and Man-at-Arms. Then he helped Teela to her feet.

King Randor sighed. "Adam is getting better, but I fear it will not be enough."

"Your Majesty, I believe He-man will help us if he returns."

"Duncan, don't say a word of this to Marlena."

"I won't. I promise."

The Sorceress of Grayskull stood with her head hung. She could relate in a way with her sister-in-law. Although she got to see her daughter, at times she felt as if her daughter was gone.

The Sorceress watched Marlena standing in the Royal Gardens. Both women mourned the fact neither were able to raise their daughter. One had only hope and faith that her daughter was still alive.

Skeletor sat on his throne. His forces were surrounding him. Finally the Snake Men were destroyed.

Evil-lyn stood near the doorway. One of her hopeful allies was gone, but if she released Hordak he would give her more power. She smirked as she quietly sneaked away. No one noticed as she secretly left Snake Mountain.


	2. AN

Author's Note.

I can't think of anything for Episode 2. Please give me some ideas. Thanks.

I'm thinking I may not continue this story. Instead I'll begin working on the movie.

I'm working on The History of Veena and I'll post at least the first chapters soon.


	3. Episode 2

Chuck()-Veena and Adam are getting married when I begin working on the movie, I think. I haven't really decided yet. The History of Veena will be posted after I finish this season. I may change that later. Thanks for your advice.

Coolknight()-I was waiting on you. You've been the one to give me some good ideas. I had planned to end The History of Veena after Chapter 2. I might go back and write more. Thanks for your advice. Email me at leighcornelius at yahoo com. I was going to work toward rewriting Secret of the Sword, but it was going to be towards the end of the season.

As stated in the AN, I couldn't come up with an idea for episode 2, but after getting ideas from two reviewers I finally have some what of an idea for not just this episode. I've actually planed this season out unlike before. Hopefully then I want get writer's block this time.

Also I'm foreshadowing Season 4 a bit. This season I'm going to give you the next episodes title and let you come up with what it means.

Here's episode 2. Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

**Episode 2: Count Marzo's Return**

King Randor watched as his troops trained below him. He sighed as his son walked up behind him.

"Father, Mother is looking for you."

Randor turned to his son. "I wonder why."

Adam leaned against the railing and looked down at the troops. "I don't. She just wishes to see you."

Randor nodded and left his son.

* * *

Marlena stood inside hers and Randor's bedchamber. Randor walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Marlena, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it any more. I can't pretend she doesn't exist."

Randor sighed as tears began to form in his wife's eyes. "Marlena."

"No, Randor. I'm a mother with one child here and the other who knows where."

"Marlena, at least we have Adam. Moraius has no idea where his wife nor his daughter is."

Marlena hung her head. "I know. But I miss her."

Randor walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I do, too."

* * *

Count Marzo stood hidden under his cloak. He wanted the throne of Eternia. The fool who had released him and He-man had stopped his last attempt.

Marzo grinned. This time he had a better plan.

* * *

Teela sighed as she watched Roboto and Man E Faces play chess. The game was getting boring.

Fristo walked up beside his niece. "Are you all right?"

Teela smiled at him. "Just bored, I guess."

Fristo smiled. "Don't let your father hear that."

"I know."

The two watched as Roboto won the match. Man E Faces congratulated Roboto and the two ended their match.

* * *

He-man dodged an attack from one of Man-at-Arms's robots. He was training near Castle Grayskull. Orko levitated beside Duncan watching He-man fight the robots.

"Man-at-Arms, it feels odd watching and not helping."

Duncan smiled. "I know, but he needs the training still. No matter how good he is he still needs to train."

Orko nodded his head and returned to watching He-man.

Duncan nodded as He-man dodge an attack.

* * *

Count Marzo stood inside the Evergreen Forest. He had found some new pets. The two infern haită stood beside their master. Their black fur glistened in the small amount of sunlight.

Marzo smiled. This time he would succeed in gaining the throne.

Slowly the three made their way towards The Royal Palace of Eternia.

* * *

He-man took a deep breath as he prepared to fight one of the robots.

_He-man, the Palace is being attacked by Count Marzo. You must hurry. Your parents are in danger._

He-man glanced up at Duncan. "The Palace is being attacked. We need to go."

Duncan pushed a few buttons on his mace and the robots stopped. "Let's get going."

Orko levitated after them as they headed toward the Battle Hawk.

* * *

Marzo smiled as the best of Eternian Troops fled from him. The Masters or so they called themselves were the only ones in his way. The fool who had given his amulet back not too long ago stood with them.

The infern haită moved toward them. He watched as the only woman among them moved to the front. A slow smiled formed on his face. She would make an excellent queen. He would need one after getting the throne.

"Contras de la nu face ataca cea femeie." The infern haită looked back at him and then began to move towards the Masters.

He-man, Man-at-Arms, and Orko raced towards the Palace.

* * *

The infern haită were mostly fighting Man E Faces and Fristo. Ram man had been knocked out by Marzo when he had tried to attack the wizard. Roboto had tried to attack him as well and had been sent over the wall. Buzz Off and Stratos had been knocked down by a spell.

Marzo sneaked up behind Teela. Quickly wrapping an arm around her, he transported them to the throne room.

* * *

Teela watched as he cast a spell over everyone in the throne room. She watched as her king and queen were turned into small rodents. Marzo turned to face her.

"Now that I'm king, I need a queen."

Teela glared at him. "I don't think so. You still have to face He-man."

Marzo smirked. "I can take care of him."

He began to walk towards her. "Tu vrea sta mei regină."

Teela began to walk backwards away from him. Where was He-man?

Count Marzo- or as he was already calling himself- King Marzo, stopped in front of her. "You should be honoured my dear. I have chosen you to be my queen."

Teela stopped as she backed up into a wall. "I'll never be your queen, Marzo."

Marzo smiled. "I believe, my dear, you will be." He held up his amulet. "I believe you won't have a choice."

A red light came from the amulet and hit Teela. The red light enveloped Teela.

The light disappeared and Teela stood with a daze look on her face. Marzo smirked as Teela came towards him. "My king."

* * *

The infern haită had forced Man E Faces and Fristo to almost surrender. He-man had arrived and taken care of the creatures. Then he made his way to the throne room with Orko, Man-at-Arms, Fristo, and Man E Faces behind him.

They entered the throne room to find it swarming with rodents and Marzo and Teela sitting in the thrones.

He-man glanced at Duncan. Duncan and the others prepared for battle.

Marzo grinned at the remaining Masters. "Welcome to my Palace."

He-man stepped forward. "I don't think so, Marzo."

Marzo raised his amulet. The red light from it went towards He-man, but He-man raised his sword. The light reflected off of it and went back towards Marzo.

The light returned to the amulet. Marzo stood up. "This is my kingdom now, He-man."

Suddenly Zoar flew into the room and took hold of Marzo's amulet it carried it He-man. He caught as it fell from the falcon's talons.

_Destroy It, He-man! Teela is under his spell. Once it is destroyed all of his spell will reverse._

He-man nodded to Zoar and placed his sword behind his back. Then he proceeded to crush the amulet.

* * *

Marzo watched as a sudden bust of red light came from He-man clasped hands as his amulet was destroyed. Thus with his amulet destroyed Marzo returned to his cursed state.

Quickly he raced out of the Palace as all of his spells became undone. Teela blinked her eyes.

"Why am I sitting here?"

Randor glanced at Duncan. Duncan smiled at his daughter. "Don't worry."

Marzo raced along the Dark hemisphere heading towards Snake Mountain. He could still feel some of his power inside of him. He smirked as he realized he could help Evil-lyn once again to obtain her goal of freeing Hordak.

* * *

Everything Marzo is saying in the other language is Romania. He has a Romania assent so it made since for him to speak it. I don't speak it. I used a website to translate. So sorry if anything is wrong. Below is what is being said in English.

infern haită is supposed to mean hellhounds.

"Contras de la nu face ataca cea femeie." Is supposed to mean, "Don't attack the woman."

"Tu vrea sta mei regină." Is supposed to mean, "You will be my queen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stay turned for **Episode 3: Seventeen**. Adam finally turns Seventeen. Coming soon.

Please review. Thanks again to Chuck and Coolknight for giving me some ideas, but what you guys really did was encourage me. Thanks without you, I wouldn't have written this nor maybe finished this season.


	4. Episode 3

I got this done faster than I thought. I was hoping for some review before I posted it, but atlas no review yet. So thanks for the reviews that you will give for episode 2.

Here's Episode 3. I hope you enjoy it and review.

* * *

**Episode 3: Seventeen**

Adam watched the sun slowly begin to rise. It was his seventeenth birthday. A full year of being He-man. But he wanted more. At his age, he should at least have a queen decided on. Many of the nobles were so unkindly pointing it out. He had thought about Teela, but something didn't feel right. Sighing he took one last look at the rising sun and walked back inside the Palace.

* * *

Randor sighed as he ended the videoconference with King Moraius of Morainia. Every year on this day the two kings would contact each other. Both on this day thought of his daughter.

Randor placed his face into his hands. He was beginning to feel the drain like his queen. It had been seventeen years since he had seen his daughter while for Moraius it had been fifth teen.

* * *

Adam hid with Cringer inside the stables. There would be another party to celebrate his birthday. This year he didn't want to go. He didn't feel right. It was as if half of him was missing.

Sighing Adam slide down the wall of the stable. Over the past few months he had begun to feel as if his queen was out there, but out of reach.

Teela was looking everywhere for Adam. His birthday party was going to begin soon. Where was he? It was almost like last year.

* * *

Randor and Marlena sat on their thrones. Around them the nobility of Eternia chatted and mingled. Both knew Teela was looking for Adam. And both hoped he wasn't asleep like last year.

They watched as Orko tried to entertained the people.

Skeletor and his forces travelled from the Dark hemisphere into the Light. He hoped that Prince Adam's birthday would cause everyone to have their guard down. Just like the year before. Of course he wanted to try on the anniversary of escaping his prison.

Teela opened the sables' door. She walked in and looked in every stall. No Adam. "Where is he?"

* * *

Adam stood with Cringer on the beach below the Palace. He looked out across the Sea of Rakash.

"Adam, everyone is looking for you."

Adam turned to see Duncan coming towards him. "I know, but I don't want to go."

"As prince…"

"I know. I must perform for the people. I just don't feel like going up there."

Duncan sighed. "I know, Adam. But you have to."

Adam sighed. "All right."

Adam followed Duncan up the path towards the Palace.

* * *

The nobility cheered as Adam walked in. He nodded vaguely to them and walked towards his parents. Randor and Marlena nodded to him.

Adam began to unwrap his gifts as he sat beside his massive cake.

The Sorceress sat on the throne upon the pyramid. She watched her magic screen showing her all of Eternia. Suddenly it showed her Castle Grayskull and Skeletor's forces coming towards the Castle.

* * *

Adam was opening his last gift. He wanted nothing more than to be done and flee.

_Prince Adam, He-man is needed. Skeletor is about to attack Castle Grayskull._

He stood up and quickly left. Duncan followed him, as did Cringer. Adam quickly made his way to Man-at-Arms's workshop.

"Adam, what is it?"

"Grayskull is about to be attacked. I have to go."

Duncan nodded as Adam transformed and then Cringer.

He-man raced toward Castle Grayskull with the Masters not to far behind him.

* * *

Skeletor stood beside Panthor. The massive purple cat watched his master. Evil-lyn moved towards Skeletor.

"When do you plan to attack, Skeletor? The Masters could be on their way."

Skeletor looked back at Evil-lyn. "True. So let us begin."

Skeletor and his forces began to move closer to Grayskull.

Skeletor and Evil-lyn tried to force the drawbridge down, but it refused to move. Suddenly a force field surrounded the Castle.

Skeletor glanced back at Evil-lyn and Tri-Klops. "Well keep trying."

Suddenly a roar was heard. They turned to watch He-man and the Masters coming towards them.

* * *

He-man drew his sword and Battle cat raced towards the villains. The other Masters aboard Battle Hawks and Dragon Walkers were preparing for battle.

He-man jumped off of Battle cat's back and stood in front of Skeletor. Battle cat took a position in front of Panthor.

The two massive cats attacked each other as their masters fought. The Masters attacked Skeletor's forces.

He-man pushed Skeletor backed. The Overlord of Evil was slowly losing. He tried to gather his power, but He-man pushed him with his. Thus forcing Skeletor backwards.

Skeletor landed. Quickly he looked around him. He gestured with his hand. Panthor stopped fighting Battlecat and went to his master. Skeletor jumped on his back and Panthor ran away.

Soon the other villains were following him. The Masters watched as they fled.

* * *

Adam stood on the balcony outside the throne room. He looked out over the view before him. The party was over. The nobility had returned to their homes. Cringer lay at his feet.

Now that he was seventeen, he would need to find someone to rule beside him, but who. Who was the woman that was meant to rule by his side?

* * *

Coming up next **Episode 4: The Girl of My Dreams**. Adam has a dream that involves King Grayskull and his wife and a mystery girl.

This is L.A. Cornelius signing off until next time. Please review.


	5. Episode 4

Chuck()-Season 1 had 26 episodes. Season 2 had 13. I just choose to write only 13 for all of my seasons. To me it felt that Season 2 wasn't a year. So I just added Season 3 to it making it a year. I tried to tie in King Hiss's defeat and give it a since of time. You have to remember that in Season 4 I have his eighteenth birthday. Thanks for the review.

FYI: Most of this episode is a dream. There is no fighting in this. This is just really a filler and to foreshadow Season 4. The lines represent when the dream ends and begins. The lines of x's are transitions in time. The single line of o's is the break between past and future in the dream.

Also Adam doesn't really remember the dream, but it will slowly come into the movie, I think. I haven't decided.

Sorta short episode.

Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Episode 4: The Girl of My Dreams**

Prince Adam yawned as he readied for bed. Cringer curled up on the floor. Adam pulled his cover down and climbed into bed. He laid in his bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

King Grayskull stood inside the throne room of Castle Grayskull. He looked around him.

"What is it, my husband?"

Grayskull smiled as his wife came towards him. "Just thinking, Veena."

Queen Veena stopped in front of her husband. "You don't just think. You are up to something."

Grayskull nodded. "Come with me. I want to see the Sea."

Veena smiled. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Grayskull and Veena sat next to the Sea of Rakash. The two royals sat on a rock and looked out to sea. Grayskull's massive lion laid in the sand watching the couple. Grayskull sighed.

Veena turned to face him. "What is it?"

Grayskull smiled. "I'm just happy is all, Veena."

Veena laughed.

"What is so funny?"

His wife smiled. "Nothing, my husband."

Grayskull turned towards his wife. "Veena."

Veena sighed. "This will be last we see of this Sea for a long time to come."

Grayskull nodded. "You have seen this."

"Yes. I have seen it. But we will return. Do not fear, my husband. We are meant to be together this life as well as others."

Grayskull returned his gaze towards the Sea. "At least I will have you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Grayskull stood inside his and Veena's bedchamber inside Castle Grayskull. He sat down on their bed. He glanced up as his wife came into the room. Grayskull stood up and went to his wife.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prince Adam stood inside a room he had never seen before. It was inside the Palace. He was drawn to the opened balcony doors. He walked out on to the balcony. A white tiger laid on the floor with Cringer. But his eyes were on a woman. A woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"We came back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He-man stood inside Castle Grayskull with Battlecat. He looked around him. Hearing a sound behind him, he turned thinking it was the Sorceress. Behind him stood a woman with black hair and blue eyes. He walked towards her. He gathered her into his arms and then kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Adam stood inside Castle Grayskull. Gone was the golden pyramid. Where it had stood was now only two thrones. He sighed. He could hear the remaining Masters chatting. He heard a giggle and watched as a little girl with black hair came running towards him. The woman from before was behind her with a preteen boy with golden hair.

"Daddy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Adam stood inside the Evergreen Forest. He could hear gryphons in the distance. Zoar came flying around him and landed on a fallen tree.

"She will return. You will no longer be alone."

Then Zoar took to the air leaving Adam alone in the forest.

Prince Adam sat up in bed. The dream was slowly leaving him. He couldn't recall much. Soon he couldn't recall any of it. He sighed and then laid back down and returned to sleep.

* * *

Count Marzo stood beside Evil-lyn. The two stood beside Well of Darkness yet again. Evil-lyn smirked as she looked at the fool beside her.

* * *

Stay turned for Firsto's Memory coming soon.


	6. Episode 5

coolknight ()- I might do that. I may actually do that after finishing Season 3. Then I'll begin working on the movie. We'll have to wait to see. I soon have to being working on two papers for school.

Thanks for reviewing and reading. I'm guessing that my normal reviewers are here yet, but I'm still thanking.

Here is Fristo's Memory. I'm going to say this ahead of time. Fristo is Teela's father. End of story. So everything in the episode makes sense.

Sorry it is a short episode. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Episode 5: Fristo's Memory**

Fristo watched his niece spar with the prince. Something about her was familiar. He had thought that when he had first met her. He shook his head. His brother walked up to his side.

"Everything seems to be going fine."

Fristo turned to his brother. "For the time being, Duncan."

Duncan nodded. "Yes, true."

Fristo watched as Teela knocked the prince off of his feet. She then helped him to his feet.

Duncan glanced at his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I know I don't have a good reason for missing during the Great Unrest. But I can't remember much. Slowly things are coming to me, but most don't make sense."

Duncan turned to his brother. "I've talked to a few who survived. They mentioned you were injured. I'm sorry for the things I've said."

"Thank you, Duncan."

Duncan watched as his brother walked away.

* * *

Fristo woke up in his bed. Another dream. A dream about something he needed to remember. Something important. All he did remember from it was a village. A village he could vaguely see. Quickly he dressed and went to his brother's workshop.

He took one of the Skysleds and flew towards where his memory led him. The village of Pelleezeea.

* * *

The Sorceress of Grayskull sat on her throne asleep. Slowly she awoke and watched Fristo fly towards Pelleezeea. "What is he doing?" She sat up and heard him say. "I have to find her. She has to be there."

The Sorceress stood up. "It can't be. He can't be."

* * *

The Masters looked the Palace up and down looking for Fristo. No one knew where he was. No one could find him. Duncan was becoming worried.

"He mustn't have believed me."

King Randor placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Duncan, we'll find him."

* * *

Fristo arrived in Pelleezeea. The villagers watched him. The Shaman walked up to him. "Welcome back. I had thought I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"She did say you might not remember if you regained your memory."

"Who?"

"Your wife."

Fristo closed his eyes. Vaguely a voice came to his mind. He opened them and looked at the Shaman. "I don't remember much."

The Shaman nodded. "Follow me."

Fristo followed the Shaman. The Shaman led him to the Wall of Remembrance. The Shaman pointed to the woman craved on the wall. "That is she."

He left Fristo alone at the wall.

Zoar flew across the sky towards Pelleezeea. She had to arrive quickly. If Fristo was he, she had to tell him something. Silently she prayed to the elders that she would arrive and Skeletor would not attack Grayskull while she was away.

* * *

Fristo stood at the Wall of Remembrance. The woman on the wall looked like Teela, but he knew it wasn't. "Teela-Na."

"I didn't think you would remember."

Fristo turned, but instead of the woman he remembered, stood the Sorceress. "Who are you?"

Suddenly a golden light covered the woman and in her place stood the woman he remembered.

"Teela-Na, you're the Sorceress."

"Yes."

"Then Teela is.."

"Yes, but she mustn't know. You cannot tell her. She will learn it when it is the correct time."

Fristo sighed. "I'm sorry I left."

"When you left I had to return to Grayskull."

"Teela-Na?"

Teela-Na walked towards him. "We can not be together. I must remain in Grayskull to protect it from Skeletor."

"I understand and I won't tell Teela. What about Duncan?"

"No, he has done us both a great services. He should not learn it yet."

Fristo smiled. "Duncan would rub it in about this."

Teela-Na smiled. "Yes, he would. I must go. I cannot leave Grayskull for long."

Fristo nodded. "Can I come to see you time to time?"

"Of course. I would like that. It does get lonely inside Grayskull."

Teela-Na transformed into Zoar and flew away. Fristo watched as she flew away.

* * *

Fristo returned to the Palace. The Masters were happy to see him. Fristo hugged Teela, his daughter.

"We were worried, Uncle."

"I'm sorry, Teela. I had to discover something for myself."

Teela smiled. Fristo glanced up at Zoar perched on a statue looking down at him and their daughter.

"Come on, Teela. I'm hungry.

I hope you enjoyed this episode. Now return later for the next episode-**Episode 6: The Return of Hordak**.

I don't think I need to say much more than that.


	7. Episode 6

Coolknight()-Thanks for the review.

Finally, Hordak makes his first real appearance. I'm going to try and finish this season before Thanksgiving, Nov. 27. Then I'll begin work on The Christmas Special. Thanks to coolknight for the idea. More of Veena's past will be revealed. I want to get the Special finished before New Year's Eve.

I don't know when I'll update. I have to begin planning and writing a paper for my English Lit. Class. Also I have homework I have to do. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

* * *

**Episode 6: The Return of Hordak**

King Randor and Queen Marlena stood inside a bedchamber within the Palace. A bedchamber created for someone very dear to the royal couple. Just down the hall was the room prepared for Adam's betroth when she returned. Marlena sat on the edge of the room.

"Randor, she is never coming home."

Randor moved towards his wife. "Marlena, she will come home. Don't lose hope."

Marlena began to cry. "Randor, Moraius has no idea where Gwen or his daughter is."

"I think it is odd we know they had a daughter, but we can't remember her name."

"Gwen, must have done it for her daughter's protection. I do the same if I had that man after her."

Randor sat beside his wife. "Marlena, somehow she will come home to us."

* * *

Evil-lyn along with the re-cursed Count Marzo headed towards the Well of Darkness to allow Hordak to return to Eternia. The two walked in shadow, but their plan was not a secret.

* * *

Skeletor stood inside Snake Mountain. Evil-lyn was planning to release Hordak. He needed help stopping her. Skeletor sighed. Only one person could help him and he hated to admit it. He needed He-man's help. Skeletor knew both of them would not want Hordak on Eternia. But how to reach him?

* * *

Prince Adam stood inside the communication room. His father had just received a message from someone no one would believe. Skeletor. He wanted He-man's help in preventing Hordak's return.

King Randor turned to look at Man-at-Arms. "Do you think it is a trap?"

"No. Not even Skeletor wants him to return. I will find He-man, My king. I will tell him about this."

Randor nodded and stood up from his chair. "Good. I want word of what he decides to do."

Adam watched as his father left. Leaving him with Duncan, Adam walked towards him.

"What will He-man do?"

"I believe he will go and talk to Skeletor. Not alone, but I think working with at least with this is a good thing."

Adam nodded. "I guess we have to ask his opinion first."

Duncan nodded. Adam and he left the communications room and headed to his workshop.

Adam hid behind a part of the building. He raised his sword.

"By the Power of Grayskull."

He-man stood inside the workshop listening to the other Masters. Each had their own opinion on the matter. He stood listening to them. Only Duncan knew he had already made his mind.

"I'm going to meet with him. Only Duncan is coming with me. If the rest of you come, he may attack. I want to hear his side first."

Stratos nodded. "I understand, but I don't feel right letting just the two of you go alone."

The others nodded in agreement. Teela moved closer to her father. "It feels like a trap to me."

Fristo glanced at Sy-Klone. "It might be, but He-man and your father can deal with it."

Teela glanced at Fristo. He had been treating her differently lately. "I have no doubts about my father and He-man dealing with a trap. It just doesn't feel right letting them go alone."

_He-man, it is not a trap. Skeletor truly wants your help in prevent Hordak's return._

"I know it doesn't feel right, but we have to." He-man glanced at Duncan. "We need to leave soon."

* * *

Skeletor paced back and forth. Behind him Tri-Klops watched. The two looked up to see the Battle Hawks coming towards them.

Tri-Klops had no idea what was going on. All he did know was Skeletor was meeting with He-man and asking for help. Why the hell would Skeletor ask for He-man's help?

They watched as the Battle Hawks landed, and He-man along with Man-at-Arms came towards them.

* * *

The enemies looked at each other. Neither drew their weapons. The four watched each other in silence.

He-man glanced at Duncan. "You wished to speak with me, Skeletor."

Skeletor nodded. "I know that it would be to both our benefit if Hordak does not return."

He-man nodded. "Yes."

"So in this matter we agree."

"Get on with it, Skeletor."

"Now, now, He-man. I'm suggesting we team up to prevent his return."

"Why should I trust you, Skeletor?"

"As I see it you don't have a choice."

"Very well. But I will be watching you."

"As will I."

"Who is trying to allow him to return?"

"Evil-lyn. She and Count Marzo are heading towards the Well of Darkness as we speak."

"Meet us there. The instance you attack anyone this alliance will be over."

"Of course, He-man."

The enemies separated and went to their own vehicles.

Duncan and He-man boarded the Battle Hawks. Duncan glanced over at He-man.

"I don't trust him."

"I don't either, but we need his help."

Duncan sighed. "I know."

The Battle Hawks took to the air.

* * *

Skeletor and Tri-Klops stood next to the two Terrordactyls. They watched He-man and Man-at-Arms fly towards the Well of Darkness. Skeletor began to chuckle. Tri-Klops looked at him.

"What's so funny, Skeletor? I thought you didn't want this Hordak to return and that teaming up with He-man was the only way to stop him."

"It would be nice if Hordak could take care of He-man, but I can not allow him to return." Skeletor walked towards the Terrordactyls.

Tri-Klops turned as Skeletor began to follow the Masters. He sighed and followed Skeletor.

* * *

Evil-lyn began to recite the incantation to allow Hordak to return. Marzo watched around them. He had no powers thanks to He-man destroying his amulet. His job was to watch for trouble. Evil-lyn had promised to try and return him to his real self in return for his help.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of Battle Hawks and Terrordactyls. He looked up in shock. The Masters and Skeletor were coming towards them. Together. As if in alliance with each other.

Evil-lyn continued with the incantation as the vehicles landed. Marzo quickly went over his opinions.

The Battle Hawks and Terrordactyls landed. He-man, Duncan, Skeletor, and Tri-Klops moved toward Evil-lyn. All four watched as Marzo fled from the scene.

The ground began to shake. Skeletor glanced at He-man.

"She's almost finished. We must hurry."

The four quickly made their way towards Evil-lyn.

Evil-lyn continued to speak the incantation. She knew she had only a few parts left. If she could finish them, Hordak would be freed. She was surprised to see He-man and Skeletor working together, but she continued with her task.

The group charged at Evil-lyn.

Evil-lyn smiled as she finished the incantation. The ground began to shake violently. Lava began to erupt around them.

He-man and Skeletor watched in horror as a dark portal began to form.

A hand appeared and then Hordak walked forth. Skeletor fled along with Tri-Klops. He-man glanced at Duncan and then they followed Skeletor's example.

Hordak laughed at finally reaching Eternia after waiting for so long.

* * *

I hope you liked the little twist I added. I don't think this will happen again, but it seemed sorta funny to have them working together.

I'll be awhile in updating. I want to work on two other stories before I come back to this one. Also I have to start writing a paper for English Lit. I've got homework to do, too. So I'll update as soon as I can. The paper shouldn't take me long to write.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Up next: **Episode 7: Prepare and Hiding**. The Masters prepare. Skeletor hides. Adora makes her appearance. The prelude to the rewritten Secret of The Sword next.


	8. Episode 7

Thanks for the review. The Horde makes its appearance. I introduce a bit of them here and some in the next episode. I plan to use mostly the ones we know from She-ra. Adora makes hers.

This will be the last update for a while. I have two papers to write this month. One is easier than the other. I promise to work on this one a bit. I plan to have both of them finished in the next two weeks. Takes me about a week to write each one. I plan to work on this one and another one that is almost finished when I take a break.

I messed up the next chapter is the prelude to The Secret of the Sword.

Enjoy this episode. And please review.

* * *

**Episode 7: Prepare and Hiding**

The Palace of Eternia was in an uproar. Everyone who could was evacuating. King Randor stood next to Man-at-Arms. He watched as another ship left the Palace.

"It doesn't matter where we go. He will find us."

"True, My King."

Randor glanced at his wife. She refused to leave. Even she knew if she fled Hordak would find her. No one was safe. He could only imagine the pain and guilt He-man was feeling. He-man and Man-at-Arms had tried to prevent this and had failed. Both had to be under a lot of guilt.

Man-at-Arms watched as Adam came out of the Palace with Cringer. The Prince and he both felt guilty about this. Their failure was going to cost everyone greatly. He nodded farewell to his friend, his king, and walked towards Adam.

Adam looked up at Man-at-Arms. The two looked at each other. Man-at-Arms walked past him. Adam followed him with Cringer on his tale.

* * *

The Sorceress of Grayskull stood looking out a window. Clouds were gathering. She feared Hordak would attack Castle Grayskull first. She believed he would return to his failure. The place where he had been defeated. The world had changed much since he had been on it, but if Evil-lyn told him. All would be lost.

Adam and Man-at-Arms stood inside the workshop. Man-at-Arms glanced at him.

"I feel horrible."

"Adam."

"We could have stopped this, but we didn't."

"We can't be for sure."

"If I hadn't met with Skeletor, I could have stopped her."

"Adam, watch it."

Adam sighed. "Sorry."

"I think our friend will be needed. The Sorceress wishes to speak to you."

"She must hate me."

"No, He-man needs to speak with her."

Adam nodded and went behind the workshop to transform.

* * *

Hordak stood inside Snake Mountain. He listened as Evil-lyn gave him a quick update on the planet. All he wanted to know was what had happened to Grayskull's power. His power could stop him.

"What of King Grayskull?"

Evil-lyn looked at him. "I don't know of whom you speak."

Hordak nodded. The people of this time had no idea about him. So most could not know about the castle. "What about Castle Grayskull?"

"It still stands. Skeletor has been attacking it in hope of gaining the Elders' powers."

"Elders?" Hordak began to pace.

"They ruled over Eternia for as long as we can remember."

Hordak stopped and looked at Evil-lyn. "Who rules now?"

"King Randor."

"Randor. Hmm. That is an interesting development." Hordak tapped a finger on his chin. "Tell me does Randor have any children?"

"A son."

"Hmm." Hordak smiled. "Thank you, Evil-lyn."

Evil-lyn nodded and left Hordak inside the Throne room.

"Shadow Weaver, what do you think?"

A woman draped in red with her face hidden came out of the shadows. "I don't trust her. She wants power. My Lord, I believe the child would be excellent to lead the first charge. Are we attacking Grayskull?"

"Not yet. I want more information. I don't believe there is anything inside the ruin."

"Very well. Should I prepare her?"

"Yes. Prepare her."

* * *

Skeletor and his remaining forces hide inside a cave. A cave he had never shown Evil-lyn. They hide in fear of Hordak. Of course Skeletor hide so Hordak could not kill him.

* * *

He-man stood inside Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress smiled at him. "No one blames you. You did the best you could."

"Sorceress, King Grayskull died sending Hordak to Despondos."

"He-man, do not fear. We will find a way to return him to where he came from."

He-man hung his head. "It is my fault."

"No, He-man, it is not. But we must be on alert. I don't know where he will attack first. He may come here to Grayskull first. Being this is were he failed."

"Sorceress, I need help."

"I know."

The Sorceress watched as He-man and Battlecat left. She knew he needed help, but how to tell him that the ones who could help him the most were not on this world. Then she felt a familiar presence on Eternia. One of the lost princesses had returned home.

* * *

Shadow Weaver nodded as Force Captain Adora walked through the portal.

"Come with me, Adora. I will tell you Lord Hordak's plan."

"Very well."

Adora followed Shadow Weaver. Her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. Shadow Weaver led her to a corridor.

"Lord Hordak wishes for you to lead an attack on the Palace of Eternia."

"I do as he wishes. When does he wish us to attack?"

"In a few days. He wishes to learn more. He has not been to this world in a long time."

"Understood, Shadow Weaver."

"Good. You may return now, Adora."

Adora nodded and walked back to the portal. She walked thorough back to where she had grown up.

* * *

Adora stood in front of Catra and Scorpia. She told them of Hordak's plan and ordered them to ready troops. Because they were below her, the two women did, as she told them, but not happily.

Adora sighed. She worried that this planet would be like Eternia. Rebels would fight against them preventing them from rescuing them.

* * *

The Palace prepared for battle. He-man stood with the forces of Eternia. King Randor prayed they had a chance against Hordak and his army.

Queen Marlena stood inside the throne room. She prayed that her daughter was safe.

He-man stood next to the other Masters preparing for battle.

Skeletor hid like a coward with his forces.

Hordak stood inside Snake Mountain pacing. Deciding how best to attack the Palace.

The Sorceress stood inside Castle Grayskull. She felt a fear she had never felt before. If Hordak got the Power of the Elders all would be lost.

Force Captain Adora readied her troops waiting for Hordak's word. Not knowing she was about to attack her own family and people.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this episode. The next episode is the last episode before The Secret of the Sword. I used something I heard in the commentary of Volume I of the series for it. Until next time. Until **Episode 8: The Horde Attacks**. The Horde attacks the Palace. Someone is kidnapped and taken to Etheria. You have to wait and see.


	9. Episode 8

Thanks for any reviews for Episode 7.

Nov. 10-I've written the introduction for the essay for English Lit. I. I plan tomorrow to begin working on the main part of it.

Enjoy this episode and please review. Sorry it is kinda short. But this is the prelude to Secret of the Sword.

* * *

**Episode 8: The Horde Attacks**

The Palace guards stood ready for battle. The Masters were waiting. He-man stood beside King Randor.

They all watched as The Horde came nearer to the Palace. Randor sighed. He had finally gotten Marlena to flee. Now he stood ready to face this force.

He-man sighed and glanced over at Battlecat. Battlecat stood watching the force advance. He-man began to worry. King Grayskull had died doing the very thing he was about to do. Would he end up like his ancestor?

He-man, do not worry. You will not share the same fate as King Grayskull. But Hordak will be surprised to see you. Use that to your advantage.

He-man walked towards Battlecat. "Let's get ready, Old Friend."

Battlecat nodded. He-man jumped onto his back and the two moved to be at the gate.

* * *

Hordak smiled from the end of The Horde. Before him his troops were advancing on the Palace. Force Captain Adora's plan seemed to be a success. He wasn't worried about this He-man, Evil-lyn had told him about.

His forces were now at the gates. He watched as the gates opened and froze. There on a green tiger could have been Grayskull's double. The man charged forward against them.

He glanced at Evil-lyn beside him. "Who is that?"

"That is He-man."

Hordak laughed. Things had become much more fun now.

* * *

He-man charged forward leading the Masters. He had a vogue idea who the higher ranks were. But he fought anyone coming near him.

The others did the same.

Suddenly He-man stopped in front of him on a white horse was a woman with blonde hair.

She looked at him. He looked at her. Then she charged leading what appeared to be more advance troops.

Something told him not to attack her. So He-man attacked the troops. They were of course no match for him.

* * *

Force Captain Adora watched as the leader of the fighter did short work with her advance troops. Who was this strange man? Why did she feel as if she should not attack him? She shook the feeling off and went to finish Hordak's orders with Catra and Scorpia.

* * *

He-man advanced through the ranks of the Horde and soon stood face to face with Hordak.

Hordak looked at him. "So you are He-man."

"Hordak."

"You don't only look like him. You sound like him."

"King Hiss said the same thing."

"Ah, yes. Evil-lyn did mention you defeated King Hiss. I must say you did a better job than I did."

He-man watched Hordak. He couldn't trust him for a moment. This was the being that had killed his ancestor.

Suddenly he could feel Hordak drawing his power. He raised his sword, just before Hordak let lose a power wave towards him. Unlike King Grayskull, He-man stood firm.

Hordak stood in shock at He-man. He-man raised his sword. He felt power unlike he had ever felt before come through him.

* * *

The Sorceress watched as He-man used the attack that King Grayskull had used on Hordak. Hordak disappeared. She knew it was not over. Yes he had been sent back to where he had come from, but He-man would have to follow. Both his father and sister needed him.

* * *

The Masters were celebrating. Hordak was gone. Until Orko came flying towards them.

"They got the King!!!!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The Secert of the Sword begins in the next epiosde. So until next time he is a preview of **Episode 9: Journey to Etheria**. He-man/Adam must travel to Etheria to save his father and find the owner of a sword.


	10. Episode 9

Chuck()-Thanks for the review. Yeah I know. I have some of the conclusion finished. I had planed to work on one of the body paragraphs, but I had to do housework. I'm going to work on it tomorrow. So I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow. I did finish my math homework today though.

So here is the first episode of the rewritten The Secret of The Sword. Enjoy and leave a review.

I'm watching the Christmas special on youtube thanks to **DustbinOfChildhood**. Without him I wouldn't know what was in the special. I'm going to come up with a plan for it and upload the first chapter soon. Maybe before I finish Season 3. So be on the look out.

Veena is mentioned a bit in this episode. I'm trying to remember who King Grayskull killed. I know he killed at least one member of the Horde from She-ra.

Coolknight()-I'm going to continue with The History of Veena. It makes sense because of the Christmas Special I have planned. So be on the look out.

FYI: I know a lot of the female characters in She-ra had unnatural hair colors. Well I'm changing that. So no one has weird hair colors anymore.

* * *

**Episode 9: Journey to Etheria**

Prince Adam stood inside the library of Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress was looking through all of the books trying to find a way to follow Hordak.

She had to discover a way to follow him. King Randor's life depended on it, as did the future of Eternia. She finally found the spell. A spell she had not used since sending her dearest friend's daughter. Quickly she led Prince Adam to the secret room of transportation.

Adam looked around the room. He could hear a faint cry like a child calling to its mother. He glanced at the Sorceress.

"Before I send you. I have another mission for you."

He watched as she brought her hand in front of her and opened them. In between her hands was a smaller version of his sword.

"The owner of this sword is on the world you are going. You must find the owner along with your father."

Adam nodded. "How will I know the person is the owner?"

"The sword will let you know. We must hurry. Step into the circle. When you are ready to return contact me with your sword. I will be able to bring you back with it."

Adam nodded. He and Cringer did as the Sorceress commanded.

She began to chant. A light began around the circle. Soon the light filled the room.

* * *

Adam looked around him. The world he was on seemed colder. He glanced down at Cringer who was shaking with fear. "It's all right, Cring. Lets go to this town and see what we can find." Adam walked towards the town with Cringer behind him.

* * *

The town of Thaymor was quiet. No one broke the laws of the Horde. The townspeople were afraid. They had lost their homes to the invasion long ago. For as long as any could remember the Horde had been on Eternia, but they had taken kingdom-by-kingdom over.

Adam looked around the town. None of the people around him came to greet him. He thought the townspeople were shy. Then he noticed an inn. Adam led Cringer to the Laughing Swan Inn.

Adam sat at a table. In the middle of the room was a bard. He was playing music. Suddenly two Horde Troopers came into the building. Adam watched as the feeling in the room went from warm and welcoming to cold and fearful.

The Horde Troopers began to threaten the bard. None of the townspeople went to his aid. Adam finally had enough. He stood up.

"Leave him alone."

The Troopers looked Adam up and down. One nudged the other. "This little guy thinks he can stop us."

Adam smirked as the Troopers tried to get him. Suddenly another patron of the Inn came to his aid. After they defeated the Troopers, the patron led Adam outside.

"I'm glad someone in this town has courage."

"I'm not from around here."

The patron nodded. "I'm Bow."

"Adam."

Bow nodded and glanced at the owl like creature on his shoulder. "I think we should take him to the Whispering Woods, Kowl."

Kowl glanced at Adam. "If the Woods allow him entrance, you mean."

Bow smiled at Adam. "Come with me."

* * *

Randor shagged in his chains. He should have thought Hordak would try something like this. Now his son would have to rule in his place, but at least Hordak could not return to Eternia thanks to He-man.

If he could only see his daughter before he died.

* * *

Hordak sat in his throne. Imp stood on one of the armrest. Both looked bored. Suddenly Shadow Weaver entered the room. Hordak sat up.

"What is it, Weaver?"

"Someone has come from Eternia, but I can not find them. I believe they are in the Whispering Woods."

Hordak stood up. "Could it be He-man?"

"I do not know, Lord Hordak."

"I have heard of some rebels attacking Horde Troopers in Thaymor. I will send Force Captain Adora to deal with it. I believe she will come to the best conclusion to deal with the town."

"I will tell her immediately, My Lord."

"Do, Weaver. I want you discover who it is that came from Eternia."

* * *

Adam, Bow, Kowl, and Cringer walked into the Rebel Camp deep inside Whispering Woods. Bow led Adam to a young woman with light brown hair. She smiled at Bow and Adam.

"Bow, who is this?"

"Princess Glimmer, this is Adam. He helped me take on some Troopers in Thaymor."

Glimmer nodded. "Welcome to the Great Rebellion, Adam."

Adam looked around him. The camp was small. "Thank you."

Glimmer smiled. "It isn't really great at the moment, but we are working on it."

Adam smiled at the Princess. Suddenly he heard a sound above him. The three looked up to see a woman on a broom coming towards them. They stepped quickly out of the way and she crashed landed.

She sat on the ground trying to get her bearings while the broom stood up.

Glimmer moved towards her. "Madame Razz, are you all right?"

Madame Razz shook her head. "I'm fine. I have news. Thaymor's people are being sold to slavers. Something about Rebels attacking Horde Troopers."

Glimmer looked at Bow. "Took care of them huh? We have to do something."

"I have a friend who can help."

Glimmer looked at him. "Really? Can you get him? We can only do so much, but we are going to try and help them."

Adam nodded. "I'll go find him. The rest of you go on ahead."

Glimmer nodded. She turned to the small force. "We must help the people of Thaymor."

The Rebellion followed her towards Thaymor leaving Adam and Cringer all alone. Adam glanced down at Cringer.

"Well let's go find our friend."

They hid behind a hut and transformed.

* * *

The Great Rebellion fought against the Horde. Force Captain Adora could almost admire their spirit, but she couldn't understand why they were fighting against the Horde. Suddenly a massive roar came from a hill. She looked and froze. It was the man from the Palace of Eternia. The man who had sent her master back here without freeing the people of Eternia.

She refused to allow him to gain power on her world.

* * *

He-man charged forward. Glimmer and Bow looked at him in awe. He-man stopped Battlecat before them.

"Who are you?"

"I am He-man. Adam's friend."

Glimmer and Bow nodded. Glimmer smiled. "Thank you for coming."

He-man jumped off of Battlecat's back and faced the Horde Troopers. Most remember him from Eternia and refused to fight him.

The Rebellion fought on. He-man fought against Catra until she turned into her cat form, then Battlecat took over. He then followed the mysterious woman with blonde hair.

Force Captain Adora stood with her blaster at the rebel from Eternia. He stood with his sword drawn. She could not think of a way to defend herself against him.

He-man began to feel the other sword to vibrate. He slowly drew it. As it neared the woman, it began to glow.

"You. The sword belongs to you."

Suddenly He-man fell forward unconscious. Force Captain Adora picked up the glowing sword as three Horde Troopers picked up He-man.

* * *

If you haven't figured out this one is exactly like the first episode of the original once on Etheria. I don't think I'll update tomorrow so enjoy this chapter till then.

Up next: **Episode 10: Almost Free**.


	11. Episode 10

Thanks for the review for Episode 9.

coolknight ()- I had planed to update the costume. I'm using a picture of the action figure from wikipedia as an example. I figure the hair had something to do with that. Thanks for your review. I hope you have looked at the History of Veena.

Sorta going to show Glimmer and Bow as a couple or at least really close friends. I believe that is ok seeing as they have both been with the Rebellion a long time.

Update about me: My family has finally closed on our new house. We're getting the keys tomorrow. So I'm going to be working on my new house, schoolwork, and writing. I will try to get this finished by my goal of Thanksgiving.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Episode 10: Almost Free**

He-man slowly woke up. He's head pounded.

"You're finally awake."

He-man glanced at the open door of the cell. The woman with blonde hair stood looking at him holding the smaller sword. She walked in and the door closed behind her.

He looked at her. She looked at him.

"This sword is odd. I have never seen it before yet it feels as if it belongs to me."

"I don't understand. The sword is for a champion of good not of evil."

"Evil? The Horde is the rightful ruler of Etheria. The people love us."

"Do they? Who are you?"

"I am Adora."

"I am He-man."

She nodded. "What did you me do they?"

"Do you really believe the Horde is loved by the people?"

"Yes."

"Have you asked any one?"

"No, Lord Hordak has told me so."

"Adora, you should go out and discover the truth for yourself. To see if the Horde is what you believe it to be."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I have the match to that sword. It must mean something."

Adora vaguely nodded and left the cell. He-man sighed. He hoped his friends could release him soon.

* * *

Adora walked slowly carrying the strange sword in her hand. She placed it in to the holder on her back. Then she made her way to the stables. She mounted her mare, Spirit, and left to discover if He-man was correct.

* * *

Shadow Weaver looked down at the Power Sword. The sword had released a blast of power preventing her from learning anything from it. She had dropped it and now the sword laid on the floor. She glanced up a Hordak on his throne.

"This sword has power."

Hordak glanced down at it. "It looks like King Grayskull's sword."

"My lord, who was King Grayskull?"

Hordak settled in his throne. "He was the king who banished me here. I didn't see his true power until it was too late. Of course it cost him his life."

Shadow Weaver nodded and looked at the sword again. "I can not touch it. It will not allow me to."

Hordak stood up and walked to the sword. He reached down to pick it up. A jolt came at him. He recognized the power in the sword. "This is Grayskull's power. How is using it?"

"I don't know, my lord, but I will find out."

Hordak nodded and returned to his throne. "Do so, Weaver, and report to me as soon as you can."

* * *

Glimmer and Bow stood inside the Rebel camp. Everyone was trying to think of a way to save He-man.

"First, we need to figure out where they took him."

Glimmer sighed. "You know they took him to Beast Island. They take all prisoners there. Except for the really important ones."

Bow nodded. "So who should go after him?"

"You, me, and Battlecat."

Madame Razz walked up. "What about me, deary?"

"And Madame Razz."

Bow nodded. "We'll need a way to get to Beast Island."

Glimmer smiled. "I know just the person to help us."

* * *

King Randor sighed. He had heard the rumors of someone being held captaive in the main prison. The guards had said he was strong. Randor could only hope that it wasn't He-man, but he did. He wanted it to be He-man. He prayed to the Elders that He-man had come to save him.

* * *

Madame Razz looked around her and sighed. "I can try."

"That's all we ask, Madame."

Madame Razz nodded at Bow. "Thank you."

So Madame Razz tried to conjure up an air ship. She tried many times, but finally as she and the others almost gave up she succeed. Glimmer, Bow, Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, and Battlecat got on board and the ship began to rise in the air.

* * *

The group of rescuers were flying closer and closer to Beast Island. Bow steered the air ship as the others looked around them.

Glimmer moved away from the railing and towards Bow. She stood beside him with her brown hair blowing around her. "This seems too easy."

Bow nodded. "I agree. They might know we are coming."

Glimmer nodded. "I don't know how much power I have, but I'll try my best to help us."

Bow took one hand off of the wheel and placed Glimmer's in his. "You do your best. Madame Razz might be able to help."

Glimmer smiled. "She'll try at least."

Madame Razz and broom sat near the mast. Battlecat stood near the rail. Suddenly he roared. Glimmer ran to his side. "We're here. We made it!"

Suddenly a whooshing sounding could be heard. Glimmer looked out ahead of them. "Flyers!"

Horde Flyers came toward the air ship. Bow tried to out maneuver them, but they the Flyers were faster. One of the Flyers attacked the ship; the ship began to fall from the sky.

* * *

He-man tested the chains around his arms and legs. Not even his strength could free him. He sighed as the cell door opened again. But instead of Adora, it was a woman wearing a cloaked gown. The hood of the cloak hung over her face hiding it from view.

The woman moved closer to him and the door shut. "So you are He-man."

He-man watched as she began to pace. "You know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

The woman laughed at him. "Ah, yes. I am called Shadow Weaver."

He-man nodded. "So why are you here?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I'm here to ask you some questions."

He-man closed his eyes. "You can ask, but it doesn't mean I will answer them."

Shadow Weaver's head nodded. "Very well. Why have you come to Etheria?"

"I came to return the King of Eternia to his throne."

"Ah, yes. King Randor. He is not in this prison. Hordak has moved him. He is now inside Despondos."

"This world is not inside Despondos?"

"No."

"King Grayskull died for nothing."

"So you know of him. It would seem so. He saved his world, but damned another."

"What are you really after?"

"Ah, straight to the point. Well, He-man, I want to know how you have his power."

"What do you mean?"

"Hordak felt his power from your sword. So how to do have it?"

"I told you. You could ask, but didn't mean I would answer."

Shadow Weaver moved towards him. "I believe you will answer." She began to cast a spell to force him to answer. But as the spell got near him, it refused to go any further. "What?"

"I think your spell isn't going to work."

Shadow Weaver left He-man in his cell. Thinking over what she had said.

* * *

Bow, Glimmer, Madame Razz, Kowl, Broom, and Battlecat woke up from landing on Beast Island. They looked around them, and slowly made their way towards an entrance to the prison. Bow looked around them.

"Kowl, I think you better go alone. You can hide better than we can. Glimmer is still weak."

Kowl looked at him and sighed. "Fine. But wait here for us."

Bow nodded. "We won't leave."

Kowl flew into the entrance and down the corridor in search of He-man.

* * *

He-man sighed. Randor was inside Despondos and he knew he would help to get him out of there. He could only hope Adora had found proof she had been tricked. She was his last hope.

* * *

Kowl flew along the corridors watching for Horde Troopers and prison guards. He feared he would never find He-man.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second part of The Secret of The Sword. There is only four Parts to my She-ra introduction. So stay tune for Part III, **Episode 11: "For The Honor of Grayskull**.**" **Do I really need to tell you what happens in it?

Review. I want to hear from you all. I'm almost finished with the paper for English Lit. Yeah!!!. Thanks for reading and review.


	12. Episode 11

Chuck()-Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this episode.

Sorry it took so long. I finished the paper for English Lit. The one for HIS 201 has been harder than I thought. Also weekends I'm working on our new house. At times we go and work on it in the evenings. So I don't have much time to write. I don't think I'll make the goal of finishing this by Thanksgiving.

I don't own Xenia only used her for description.

Review! Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 11: "For the Honor of Grayskull"**

Force Captain Adora hid in the reeds near a workers camp. She watched as an elderly man was pushed and mistreated by Horde Troopers. She stood up and silently made her way back to Spirit.

She petted Spirit's neck. "He was right. The Horde is horrible."

Spirit nudged her with her muzzle.

Adora sighed. "What does it all mean?"

Suddenly the sword on her back began to glow and lift out and floated in front of her. The jewel in the hilt began to glow brighter. Inside the jewel she could see a woman.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, Adora. I am known as the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull."

"All right. What is going on?"

"You have seen the evil of the Horde have you not?"

"Yes."

"You wish to help the people of Etheria and rescues He-man?"

"Yes. But I'm no match for the Horde."

"I will explain in time, but first I must tell you your story."

"My story?"

"Yes, your story. The story of how you came here and who your family is."

"My family?"

"Yes, your parents and brother."

"Brother? Wait tell me how I came here."

"As you wish, Adora. You are the daughter of King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternia. When you were barely three months old, Keldor kidnapped you. He offered you to Hordak in return for more power. Hordak took you and gave Keldor more power."

"Who is Keldor?"

"He is now called Skeletor. He wants to rule Eternia."

"Wait, King Randor. Hordak is holding him prisoner!"

"Adora, where is He-man?"

"He is also a prisoner."

"First you must free He-man. He is your brother."

"My brother?"

"I will explain more later. You are destined to protect the good in the universe as She-ra."

The Sorceress vanished from the jewel and the sword fell to the ground in front of Adora. She bent down and held up the sword.

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

The ground began to shake. A flash of light and Adora disappeared. Spirit called out in fright, but didn't move. The light disappeared and in Adora's place stood an older woman. She stood in a Xenia like outfit, but instead of being black it was white. The top of the outfit was a sweetheart neckline. In the middle of the neckline, was a jewel. A red cape draped behind her. She wore a golden headdress that looked like a pair of wings with a jewel on her forehead.

Spirit sniffed the air. The woman looked at her. "It's me, Spirit." She aimed the sword unknowly at Spirit. A blast of white went from the sword and surrounded Spirit.

A flash of light appeared. In Spirit's place, stood a unicorn Pegasus with multicolour wings.

"What is going on?"

_It's still me, She-ra. Call me Swiftwind._

"Oh. I can talk to animals. We better hurry."

She-ra jumped onto Swiftwind's back and Swiftwind took to the air heading back to Beast Island.

* * *

Kowl silently made his way down the corridor in search of He-man. He could only hope the others were still safe.

* * *

Glimmer, Madame Razz, Bow, Battlecat, and Broom stood looking at a group of Horde Troopers. Madame Razz tried to cast a few spells, but none of them worked. Time was slowly running out for them.

* * *

Swiftwind hovered near the entrance of the prison. She-ra jumped from his back.

"Go see if there are any Rebels on the island. If there are help them."

_Of course. Good luck._

She-ra watched as her friend left her. She quickly walked down the corridor towards He-man's cell. She stood at the cell door. Glancing around her, she saw a weird creature.

"Hello?"

Kowl looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I am She-ra. I'm about to free He-man. I can guess you are here to do the same."

"Yes."

"Come with me. He is in here."

* * *

He-man sighed. He wasn't going to return home. Never again would he see his mother or father. He heard the door open. He-man glanced up to see a woman with blonde hair in white armour and Kowl.

"Kowl!"

"Quiet, He-man."

He nodded as the woman closed the door. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?"

"I am She-ra. We must be quick. King Randor is not too away."

She-ra quickly released He-man. He-man rubbed his wrist.

"I need to find my sword."

"Shadow Weaver must have it. Which do we do first?"

"I don't know."

"Wait a minute, Kowl, you go in search of He-man's sword. It's probably in Hordak's throne room."

"I'll find it. You two go help the king."

He-man nodded. "Led the way, She-ra."

* * *

Kowl flew towards Hordak's throne room. Silently he watched as Shadow Weaver tried to learn the secrets of the sword, but failed. She finally became angry and left the sword. Kowl flew in and grabbed it and headed towards the Ronda owe point.

She-ra and He-man stood in shadow as two Horde Troops walked by. When they were gone the walked towards the ronda owe point. The two smiled when the saw Kowl with the Power Sword.

He-man took his sword from Kowl and both followed She-ra up a staircase.

She led them to King Randor's cell. She opened the door and He-man walked in

Randor raised his head. "He-man!"

He-man and She-ra released him from the wall. The king stood steady on his feet. She-ra glanced around them.

"We must hurry. Hordak will soon discover something is up."

He-man nodded. "Kowl, lead us to the others."

The three humans followed Kowl.

* * *

The small groups of Rebels were slowly being pushed towards the sea. Suddenly Swiftwind appeared and drew their fire away and chased them into the sea. The Rebels cheered. Swiftwind landed just as Kowl, She-ra, He-man, and King Randor came out of the prison.

Glimmer smiled. "He-man! Kowl! Ah, who are they?"

"This is King Randor. He is king of where I am from. And this is She-ra."

She-ra glanced around them. "We better hurry. Troopers and Flyers are going to be here soon."

He-man glanced around him. "She-ra, you take care of the Flyers. I'll take care of the Troopers. Madame, try to figure way off this island."

"I'll do my best, He-man."

He-man and Battlecat fought Troopers as She-ra and Swiftwind fought Flyers. Madame Razz kept trying to create another air ship. Finally she got the spell right and everyone of the ground climbed on board and the ship to the air. She-ra prevented the Flyers from downing the ship.

The Rebels escaped.

* * *

Inside the Whispering Woods, She-ra led He-man away from the others into a small clearing. He-man stood beside her wondering what was going on.

"Care to explain why you brought me out here?"

"You are my brother."

"That is impossible. I don't have a sister."

"The Sorceress told me."

"How?"

She-ra drew her sword. "She appeared in the jewel on my sword."

He-man took the sword from her. "Sorceress, can you hear me."

The jewel clouded over and cleared. Both could see the Sorceress inside.

"Hello, He-man. She-ra."

"Sorceress."

"She is your twin sister, He-man. Keldor kidnapped her to give to Hordak to gain power. Of course you know how that ended."

"Yes. But why has no one told me of this?"

"Only your parents, the King of Moraius, the sorceress Gwendolyn, Man-at-Arms, and myself remember her."

"That explains. But who is she?"

"Untransform and find out. I must prepare for your return."

The Sorceress disappeared from the jewel.

"Well I guess we untransform."

The two separated and untransformed. Then Adam and Adora walked to the clearing.

Adam drew his sword. "Force Captain Adora!"

Adora drew her sword. "Wait a minute. That looks like He-man's sword only smaller."

Adam looked at the sword in Adora's hand. "I forgot it glowed around you. So how to do we explain things to Father?"

"I suggest the truth. Ah, what is your name?"

Adam smiled. "Oh, yeah. I'm Adam."

"So which one of us is the oldest?"

"I don't know, but Father will know. Come on."

The twins headed back to the others.

Glimmer, King Randor, and the others stood in shock as Adam walked into the camp with Adora.

Bow smiled. "Adam, you captured Force Captain Adora."

"Adora?"

Adora nodded. "Hello, Father."

Glimmer looked from Adam and Adora to King Randor. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Adam smiled. "Glimmer, may I introduce my twin sister, Princess Adora of Eternia. She only served the Horde because they had brainwashed her."

"Yes. And thanks to He-man I saw the truth about the Horde and wish to join the Rebellion."

Bow's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute if she is a princess then you are a prince."

"Ah. Sorry for not mentioning that before. I came with He-man to help rescue my father. I didn't know about Adora."

Randor stepped forward. "Adam, how did you discover who she was?"

"The Sorceress of Grayskull told me."

"The Sorceress. She is still alive. I haven't heard anything from her in years."

"Father, is something wrong?"

"No, Adam, but how are we going to get home."

"The Sorceress will call us home."

"How?"

"I don't really know."

Suddenly a glow began to form around Adam. "I believe she is doing it now. Father, Cringer, Adora gather around me."

"Wait a minute." Adora turned to the Rebels. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I will return. I need to be with my family."

Glimmer stepped forward. "I don't trust you, but I can understand."

Adora smiled. "Thank you. Come on, Spirit."

Spirit walked and joined the others around Adam. The Rebels watched as they disappeared.

Bow moved closer to Glimmer. "Can we trust her?"

"I believe her. Besides she is Adam's sister. Let's give her a chance when she returns."

"You are our leader."

* * *

The group appeared inside the Courtyard of the Palace. First they took Spirit to the stables. Then Randor and Adam led Adora inside.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the introduction to She-ra. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Stay turned for **Episode 12: Family Reunited**. Adora meets her mother. Also the big fight of this season. Episode 13 is a prelude to Season 4. So it is mostly about Veena. REVIEW!!


	13. Episode 12

Chuck()- Thanks for the review.

Coolknight()- Thanks for the review. Here is the next episode.

I wrote the first bit of this with the last episode before I went and looked at my plan. So here is the reunion of the Royal family.

I'm going to try and make my goal of finishing this before Nov. 27, which is this Thursday. I still need to write the essay for HIS 201. I'm going to work on an outline for it after this is posted. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Episode 12: Family Reunited**

Queen Marlena sat on her throne. She was trying to be strong, but her husband and son were missing. Everyone knew what had happened with Randor, but no one knew what had happened to Adam.

Suddenly the throne room doors opened and Randor, Adam, and a strange young woman walked in. Marlena stood up and ran to Randor.

She hugged her husband and son. "You're safe. I was so worried." She released them and looked at the young woman. "Who is this?"

"Marlena, this is Adora."

"Adora?" Marlena began to cry. "My little girl." Marlena hugged her daughter. Adora joined her mother.

"Mother."

Marlena slowly released Adora. "I thought I would never see you again."

Duncan and Teela walked in. Duncan took one look at Adora and smiled.

"Welcome home, Adora."

Marlena looked at him. "How did you know?"

"She looks like Adam."

Marlena smiled. "She is his twin sister."

Teela looked at the queen and then at her father. "Adam has a twin sister?"

"Yes, Teela. He does. She was kidnapped at about two months old by Keldor."

Adora hung her head. "I can only visit for a short time. I must return to Etheria and help right the wrong I've caused."

Marlena looked at her daughter. "Tell me everything. Come I'll take you to your room."

"My room?"

"I had a room just for you created. I had to be prepared for when you came home."

Marlena led Adora away.

* * *

Later that night, the royal family sat in the dinning room. Randor smiled as he finally had his family together, but he couldn't help but remember that his dearest friend was still without his.

Moraius would be dining alone. Not knowing where his wife and daughter where. Randor sighed and looked around him. Marlena was chatting with Adora. It was almost as if Adora had never been taken away.

* * *

Adam watched his mother and sister. He glanced over at Duncan to his right. He leaned close to him and whispered.

"Hordak will come after her. Once he discovers she has switched sides."

Duncan nodded. "True. What does the Sorceress say?"

"She is watching. If she finds Hordak trying to invade Eternia she will send word."

"Relax till then, Adam. This is a happy occasion."

Adam sat in his chair straight. He couldn't relax. Hordak would soon be coming to try and force his sister to rejoin the Horde. He had to protect her and Eternia from him. Adora didn't know the history between their family and him as he did. So she had no idea about his hatred of them.

Father and son both watched and joined in with mother and daughter.

* * *

The Sorceress watched all the channels she could to watch for any sign of Hordak. Like Adam she worried about his trying to come after Adora, but he would also wants his revenge against the family of King Grayskull. He would continue trying to gain it as long as the bloodline existed.

* * *

Adam leaned against the Palace wall. He watched as the setting sun slowly went behind the sea. He closed his eyes as Teela came around the corner.

"There you are. Why are you out here?"

"Thinking."

"Adam, what is really wrong?"

"Nothing, Teela."

"Adam?"

_Prince Adam, You and Adora must come to Castle Grayskull immediately._

Adam opened his eyes. "I have to go, Teela."

He walked past her leaving her to wonder what was going on with her best friend.

* * *

Adora stood on the balcony outside the throne room. She had enjoyed the visit with her family, but she wished to return to Etheria to help right the wrongs she had caused to the world as part of the Horde.

She just could not come up with a way to tell her parents.

"Adora."

She turned to watch her brother coming towards her. "What is it, Adam?"

He got on to the balcony and moved closer to her. He whispered to her, "The Sorceress needs us at Grayskull. I believe tiger and Pegasus is the best way to travel." Adora nodded and followed her brother into the stables.

* * *

Sometime later He-man and She-ra entered Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress greeted them.

"Wonderful. You must return to Etheria. Hordak has found a spell that will allow him to return to Eternia. He wishes to gain revenge against your family."

She-ra moved closer to the Sorceress. "Why does he want revenge?"

"It was your ancestor King Grayskull that defeated him and sent him to Despondos. I still do not know how he got of that place."

"I do. Shadow Weaver freed him in exchange for power. She never gained all of it. That sound almost like Skeletor."

He-man nodded. "We will do our best, Sorceress."

She nodded. "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

She-ra, Swiftwind, He-man, and Battlecat stood inside the Whispering Woods. After explaining what was going on, Glimmer and the other Rebels agreed to help.

Soon the Rebels and heroes made their way towards Hordak's castle.

* * *

Hordak stood watching as his wizards and Shadow Weaver began to cast the spell that would allow him to once again attack Eternia. The family of Grayskull had to pay. In that battle long ago, Grayskull had weakened him. He was no longer as strong as he once was. He was in truth barely more powerful than Shadow Weaver.

Of course he hide this from everyone. All feared him. But none knew he was truly weak. But he would have his revenge against the family.

Suddenly the Rebels attacked. He-man and She-ra attacked the wizards stopping them from continuing the spell.

Hordak stood at the ready, but no one was interested in attacking him. They just wanted to prevent his returning to Eternia. The Rebels soon returned back to the Whispering Woods.

* * *

Adam hugged Adora good-bye. As they released each other, Adam smiled.

"I'll tell them everything. I'm sure they can understand. Just be sure to come home every once in awhile."

"I will I promise."

Adam and Cringer disappeared from sight and returned to Eternia, while Adora went to join the Rebels.

* * *

So ends _The Secret of the Sword_. I hope you enjoyed it. The final episode of this episode is up next. The prelude to Season 4. So stay tuned for **Episode 13: The Princess of Morania**. A bit of the history of Veena.


	14. Episode 13

Veena makes her appearance. I explain a bit more about her. Also I explain why Veena fainted when she first saw He-man. If you can get it.

I don't know Conan.

* * *

**Episode 13: The Princess of Morania**

A young woman with black hair and eyes of ice blue was walking in a forest. She carried with her what appeared to be a walking stick. The woman showed no fear. She walked with courage.

She laughed as a rabbit jumped into the path in front of her. "Hello, Thumper."

The rabbit quickly hopped out of view.

Veena smiled. This forest felt right somehow. This was where she had been found when she was two. All she could remember was she didn't belong here and that she was here for her safety. Someone was after her.

She could remember a woman; she knew it had to be her mother, carrying her as she fled a world of ice and snow. Then another woman in an Egyptian like headdress. A room filled light and her crying.

Veena shook her head. The memories were fuzzy, but she held to them. Lately she had been having dreams about a guy at times looked and dressed like Conan. But he had blonde hair and blues. The rest of the time he looked like a regular teenager, but with the same hair and eyes. She had never been interested in any guys, but something about the boy in her dreams made her want to find him.

Veena continued on her way. Those eyes were what haunted her. It was as if she had seen them before. But Veena knew she had not. She didn't know anyone with those eyes.

* * *

King Moraius of Morania sat on his throne. The man who had once threatened his family was now dead, but his son was after the throne. Everyone believed the Princess and Queen were dead, but he knew better. Gwendolyn would take Veena somewhere safe and both would return someday when it was safe for both.

He remembered the last yearly message with Randor. Of course since then Randor's daughter and been returned to him, while he was without his.

Moraius sighed. He had heard that Randor's son, Adam, was a coward, but Randor had told him Adam was a surprise at times. At times he was wise beyond his years, while at others he was like any other young person. If Veena did return could he allow her to wed him. Of course if she loved the boy then he wouldn't tell her no.

He just wanted to see her. To see if she still looked like her mother.

* * *

Gwendolyn stood beside the Blue flame. It allowed her to know what was going on in the world beyond. She had imprisoned herself here until her daughter had returned to Eternia. She could thanks to the flame see her daughter at times.

Gwendolyn knew her daughter's power were weak on that world, but she had them. They had caused her problems, but she had kept them. Also she knew about the dreams.

Gwendolyn was one of the few who knew that Prince Adam and He-man were the same. She watched the young man that already held her daughter's heart in his hands. He was just what she needed. And she was what he needed. Gwendolyn sighed and looked into the flame.

* * *

Prince Adam laid on the straw in the Royal Stables with Cringer. He knew that no one on Eternia would willingly wed him. All believed he was a coward. He wished he could tell one person his secret. He wanted someone to love him for him not because of his title.

* * *

The Sorceress of Grayskull stood inside the Transportation room. She knew that it was time to return the Princess of Morania to her home. Prince Adam was already beginning to wonder who would love if everyone thought he was a coward. He had no need to worry. He already loved a young woman he had saw in a dream, but had forgotten. While she had dreams of him and remembered.

She began to cast the return spell. The Sorceress could only hope that Veena would enter the gateway.

* * *

Sorry it is short, but it just to lead up to the season opener of Season 4. So I hope you enjoyed Season 3 of He-man. Be on the look out for my version of the Christmas special. Thanks for all of the review. Until next time.


End file.
